All the Songs Make Sense
by CrazyFFWriter
Summary: I know lots of people have written stories like this, but just give it a shot. Set during Season 5. "How do you know if you're in love?" "All the songs make sense." ..."Even Gangnam style." (Chapter One. Gangnam style) Series of One Shots in which Castle chooses to "out" his and Beckett's reationship.
1. Gangnam Style

**For Kick Caskett, hey sexy lady. **

**Disclaimer:** Castle isn't mine.

.

.

.

Richard Castle was on some sort of high when he walked into the Precinct that morning. He decided to strut straight towards Beckett without saying anything. She was standing in the bullpen, watching in confusion as he walked up to her and only stared her in the face. Not a single word said. He was wearing a bright blue sport and dark sunglasses.

Unknown to Beckett, Castle had called Lanie to come and join them at the Precinct for something he had planned on telling everyone.

Castle swiftly moved to her desk and put his phone down, opening YouTube to a particular song that had recently gone viral and become very popular. He stood away from her desk in the largest open space he could find and rolled his neck, stretching in preparation for something big.

The only thing Beckett could do was stand and stare. She cocked an eyebrow, and folded her arms expectantly. The familiar song started playing and her eyes widened.

"Oppan Gangnam Style," Castle started to mimic the dance moves that were known by everyone around the world.

"Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka,"

By this time, he had gathered a large crowd, which included Lanie, Ryan, Espo and Gates. They stood there, Lanie with her mouth open in laughter, Ryan with wide eyes, Espo with raised eyebrows. Almost in unison, each of them turned in a different direction to see others' reactions. Lanie looked at Beckett who was practically dumbfounded, whilst Espo and Ryan turned to look at Gates. They couldn't form words or what her face looked like right now.

"Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style," Beckett had only noticed now that he was actually singing, or at least mouthing, the Korean lyrics. She observed his face some more, he was definitely singing.

"Eh- Sexy Lady  
Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh- Sexy Lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh," Beckett almost fainted when Castle started pointing in her general direction. No, in fact he _was_ pointing at her, _directly_ at her as he sung the words "_Eh, sexy lady,"_

He started to move as he danced, towards the elevator. Lanie grabbed Castle's phone, so the music followed them as they walked to the elevator. She put down on the desk that was closets to where everyone was standing.

Suddenly, surprising everyone, Espo clapped his hands together and joined Castle. He was perfectly in time with the moves as they made their way to the elevator.

"Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja," Lanie soon followed by Ryan, joined in with the dancing and before they knew it, they were at the elevator. Castle pushed the button for the doors to open, all the while still maintaining his timing and rhythm with the dance.

"Mr Castle," Gates said. She had somehow gotten the idea that he was going to start some sort of mod dance out on the street and that's he was getting into the elevator. No he had an entirely different purpose in mind for that elevator. He started to kick his legs from side to side when Captain Gates walked to stand next to him. She shrieked as he tripped her over and she landed with her stomach down flat on the floor.

Castle quickly stepped over her before she could stand up again. He made sure she was between his legs and he proceeded to thrust his pelvis backwards and forwards as he had seen on the video clip of the song.

Beckett brought her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey," as Castle sang these lyrics he held his arms out towards Beckett, as though he was longing to touch her but he just couldn't reach.

"Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka," he continued to sing in Korean while his friends danced along with him.

He paused his dancing for a moment and turned to the person on his left, Lanie, and said

"Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style," as he kicked his knees up and held one hand over the other. He moved his hands in a staccato way, mimicking the signature move of the song.

"Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style

Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style," he started to move his right arm upwards, in a lasso kind of motion.

"Eh- Sexy Lady  
Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh- Sexy Lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh," Ryan, Espo and Lanie frowned as Castle pointed at Beckett again. Gates stood back, her jaw had now taken permanent residency on the floor after the incident in the elevator.

"Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom," Castle had now started dancing with his own dance moves, circling a very horrified Beckett as he sung. All their friends had stopped dancing and all the Precint were laughing hysterically. Absolutely everyone was enjoying themselves, except Gates and Beckett.

He stopped and stared at Beckett, "You know what I'm saying," he sung before moving back to his original position in front of the elevator.

"Oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh  
Eh- Sexy Lady  
Op op op op  
Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh- Sexy Lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh," he started sliding his legs across the floor, preparing for his big finish. Bending his knee in one direction to pose when the song finished, he turned to Beckett and stared at her through his dark glasses.

"Oppan Gangnam Style," he said with a wide smile as the music slowly died down.

Esposito walked to Beckett, who was still speechless. She looked around in disbelief. When Espo was close enough to her, he tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump.

"So," he said simply. The entire Precinct had gone quiet; they were all staring at Kate, even Captain Gates. "Something going on with you two?"

Beckett's eyes had never been wider. She opened her mouth to say something_, anything_. Whatever would come out of her mouth _first_, "I…I didn't know you spoke _Korean_,"

.

.

.

**A/N**: I assume at this point, everyone is saying "What the hell did I just read?" Yeah, well this is just a totally crazy ONE SHOT. The next chapter **will not** be this crazy, you have my word and it will not relate to this one in any way, shape or form.


	2. Baby

**A/N: For Ther3. You are totes my Baby ;)**

Beckett was sitting at her desk, her face was buried in paperwork. _This was never ending. _Castle was supposed to be here already. He had a meeting with his publisher and was coming to the precinct straight after. Beckett was about to leave her desk to get another cup of coffee when she heard the music start to play. She turned her head to find the source of the noise.

"Ohhhhoowww," A man appeared from around the corner wearing a Bieber wig, a purple hooded shirt and skinny jeans.

"Oh no," spoke Beckett. They were the only words that left her mouth. She was in complete shock. Castle was dressed as Justin Bieber and dancing around the precinct.

"Ohhhoowww. Ohhhoowww,"

"You know you love me, I know you care.  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there," Castle scooted over to where Beckett was trying to hide to face in her arms. _He was not doing this_ she tried to remind herself. But she was sadly mistaken.  
"You are my love, you are my heart.  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart," Beckett burst into laughter once Castle had his hands in the shape of a heart and moved them apart. _This had to be some kind of joke, right?_

"Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'.  
We're just friends," what are you sayin'?  
Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes.  
My first love broke my heart for the first time,"

Castle walked into the open area between all the desk and started dancing, mimicking many of Justin's popular dance moves while continuing to sing.

"And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine.

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine," Beckett thought he was just lip-syncing as it was just too good. That thought was shaken off when he started mixing in some harmonies. Beckett's eyes widened, he was actually pretty good, which was an unexpected surprise.

"For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we're here together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring" sung Castle as he pulled out one of the burger rings from the packet on Beckett's desk and slipped it on her finger. She smiled. _This was so ridiculous, that it was funny._

"And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin' down, down, down, down,"

Castle moved down to the floor, continuing to mimic many popular famous dance moves.  
"And I just can't believe my first love won't be around.

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine.

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine,"

"When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks," continued to sing Castle as he took the coffee cup out of Beckett's hand and tossed it over his shoulder. He paused momentarily once he saw the shattered glass on the ground. He shook it off and continued to pull off his boy band moves.

"She made my heart pound  
I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground  
But I really wanna see her on a weekend  
She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'  
And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'," Gates exited her office once she heard all the commotion. Castle quickly flashed her a smile before continuing to serenade his girlfriend. Nothing could stop him now, not even 'Iron Gates'.

"Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine,"

"I'm all gone"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah" sung Captain Gates in the background provide Castle with some harmonies. Even Castle was surprised at her sudden turn around. _Maybe she secretly likes Justin Bieber._

"Now I'm all gone"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Now I'm all gone."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone.  
I'm gone."

Castle dramatically finished standing in front of Beckett holding her hands and looking deeply into her eyes. Beckett was still in shock. _This had to be some kind of joke._ Just her luck, Ryan and Esposito got up from their chairs and walked over to where the wanna-be Justin Bieber was standing.

"Yo! Bro. How long have you been a Belieber?"


	3. Supercalifragilisticexpialidoc ious

**A/N**: This chapter is slightly different to the rest of the concept of this story. Instead of Castle telling everybody about their relationship through song, he sings to Beckett for a different reason. Hope you enjoy it, even though it is abnormally long (due to the fact that there are lyrics in it)

**svetkate**: Merci pour votre avis. Je suis content que vous l'aimez et j'espère que je n'ai rien mal écrit (je ne parle pas couramment le français) But I wanted to give you a French reply as practice =]

**Disclaimer**: Castle is not mine.

.

.

.

Out of sheer happiness that he was finally with the woman he'd longed to be with and loved so much, Richard Castle decided to take Kate out to dinner one night. He wanted to pick her up but she had to stay and clear a few things up back at the Precinct.

"_Can you meet me at my place then?"_ he asked her over the phone. She was sitting at her desk, twirling the phone's cord and smiling to herself. She wasn't smiling at anything he had said, just at the fact that he wanted to take her out to dinner. Her bright gleaming smile captured the attention of both Ryan _and_ Esposito. She turned away from them on her swivel chair and continued speaking to Castle.

"Where is this place? I'll just meet you there," she stopped fidgeting with the phone's cord and instead starting playing with her hair. Esposito slowly approached her from behind, where she couldn't see him.

"_Do you understand the very definition of surprise?"_ he heard someone say on the other line. He shook his head and prepared to scare Beckett.

"Yo Beckett!" he said loudly. She gasped and jumped, slamming the phone down and hanging up on Castle. "That sounded like a…_personal_ call,"

"Yeah I mean is there someone you're not telling us about?" Ryan came in from the other side, she was trapped.

"Quit playing dumb. Who's the guy?" he said with a closed fist.

"Just calm down Javi. You don't know him," she replied coyly. Just as Espo was about to say something, Beckett's desk phone started ringing. Everyone turned to look at it, egging her on to answer it. She crossed her arms started to shift things around her desk, as thought to say she was too busy.

"He's calling you back. You better pick up," Javi said slyly.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to give him the wrong impression," Ryan added. When her phone stopped ringing, Beckett slowly turned to her cell which was lying next her desk phone.

_Caller ID_

"Hey I got to go," she grabbed her cell and dashed for the elevator just as it began to ring. "Beckett," they heard her say once she reached the elevator. Espo clicked his tongue in disappointment of not finding anything out and turned back to Ryan.

"So are we still on for tonight's dinner? Jenny's been looking forward to it," Ryan said. Espo nodded and they both headed back to work.

.

.

.

They sat at their table for two and waited to order, Castle fiddling with his cutlery.

"You need to stop calling me at work," she said with raised eyebrows.

"I don't call you that often. In fact I've only done it once, today. We've discussed this already, can we please just not talk about it," he said with a grin. She smiled and looked past him at the waiter who was seating more guests.

"Oh God. Its Ryan, Jenny and Espo," she said suddenly, turning away so they wouldn't see her face, "Hey wait," she looked back over at the three and noticed a fourth person, "Lanie's with them. Do you think they're back together? Why wouldn't she tell me that?"

"Ooh how are they going to explain their way out of this one?" Castle asked. He was about to turn around and look but Beckett gently slapped him, causing him to stop.

"I assume it will be the same way _we _explain why _we're_ on a date!" she said in a harsh whisper. She looked away and tried to act casual.

"Beckett?" Ryan called out to her.

"Uh oh," Castle said, ducking his head downwards.

"Is she on a date?" they heard Lanie ask, "We're about to meet _the guy_?" she said excitedly.

"Hey guys," Beckett said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"What do I do? What do I say?" he asked in panic. Only one thing came to his mind when he saw all their friends.

"Castle?" Esposito asked when he they finally reached Kate's table. "What…?"

Castle took in a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders in preparation for what he was about to say.

"_**When trying to express oneself, it's frankly quite absurd**_**,"** he stood up from his seat.

"What are you doing!?" Beckett whispered with a frown.

"I'm going a Capella," he whispered back before he continued to sing.

"_**To leaf through lengthy lexicons to find the perfect word.**_

_**A little spontaneity keeps conversation keen,**_

_**You need to find a way to say, precisely what you mean..."**_soon he had the attention of everyone in the restaurant as he moved around and away from the table.

"_**Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!**_

_**Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious!**_

_**If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious," **_

Castle paused before saying anything more. Everyone had gone completely and totally silent.

"_**Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!"**_ they heard someone yell from another table.

"_**Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye**_

_**Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye,"**_ he began skipping around the restaurant until he was standing next to Esposito.

"_**When Stone Age men were chatting, merely grunting would suffice," **_he slapped Espo on the back.

"Ergh," he shouted in pain.

"_**Now if they heard this word, they might have used it once or twice!" **_

"That's nice," Jenny joined in with a smile, causing Ryan to laugh.

"_**I'm sure Egyptian pharaohs would have grasped it in a jiff,**_

_**Then every single pyramid would bear this hieroglyph," **_

Castle bounced around the restaurant to the front desk and grabbed some flowers that were in a vase. He held them in his hand and continued to skip around to each table, singing as he went.

"_**Oh!**_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!**_

_**Say it and wild animals would not seem so ferocious!"**_

He ran back to his own table and bowed down on one knee in front of Beckett.

"_**Add some further flourishes, it's so ro-co-co-coscious!"**_

He handed her the flowers and wouldn't continue the song until she took them. Everyone waited in anticipation. "Oh," she said, finally taking them and smiling at their sweet scent. Castle stood up and adjusted his coat.

"_**Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!" **_

Everyone in the restaurant started clapping. Beckett shook her head at the fact that he wasn't finished singing.

"_**S-u-p-e-r**_

_**C-a-l-i-f-**_

_**R-a-g-i-l-"**_

He paused, leaving everyone hanging for more. Lanie found herself tilting her head to one side, waiting for him to continue singing. Castle moved swiftly to an empty table and stood on a chair.

"_**I-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s!" **_he sang, tilting the chair over and sliding off it onto the floor.

"Here we go," Kate said drearily and with embarrassment. Castle skipped around to different tables and egged them on to join him in singing.

"_**Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!**_

_**Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious!**_

_**If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious,**_

_**Supercalifragilistic-" **_

He stopped singing and pointed at someone who was sitting down. Taken aback, they felt that they had no choice but to join him.

"_**Supercalifragilistic-"**_

The person smiled and waved as Castle moved off to a different table. He definitely loved this; it made him feel like some kind of performer.

"_**Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!"**_

He took one final bow and graciously accepted everyone's applause. Walking back to his table, Castle observed everyone's reaction to what he had just done.

"Girl, we gotta talk," Lanie said, breaking the silence between all of them. Just as she spoke, Javi put his arm around her and whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh.

"No kidding," Beckett said, eyeballing the couple.

.

.

.


End file.
